1. Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to water-tight and heat-dissipating assemblies; and more specifically related to a bulkhead assembly for an engine exhaust pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Structural vessels of many different types often times employ stationary energy sources, such as diesel engines. Exhausting the combustion gasses from these energy sources typically requires routing exhaust pipes or conduits through bulkheads, walls, floors, ceilings and other structural elements of the vessels.
The temperature of these exhaust gasses may range between about 500° F. and 1100° F., and some of this heat will be transferred to the exhaust system. To the extent the exhaust system is thermally connected to components of the vessel, those components will likewise be heated by the exhaust gasses.
It is oftentimes undesirable or prohibited to transfer heat from the exhaust system to vessel components. For example, and without limitation, diesel fuel storage tanks may be constructed such that one or more walls of the tank is also a structural component of the vessel. In such situation, it is not desirable, and may be prohibited in certain regions, to transfer exhaust heat to the vessel structure that forms a portion of the fuel tank.
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to an assembly that allows an exhaust system, such as an exhaust conduit, to pass through a structural portion of a vessel, such as a bulkhead, in water-tight fashion and with minimal transfer of heat to the bulkhead.